


Maybe A Little - Intro - Wattpad

by Ever_shipping



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_shipping/pseuds/Ever_shipping
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Kudos: 1





	Maybe A Little - Intro - Wattpad

Maybe A Little - Intro - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Editor's Picks](https://my.w.tt/list/551324301)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/diverselit)
    * [New Adult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [From our Stars](https://my.w.tt/featured/960279561)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://my.w.tt/featured/703389905)
    * [Satisfy that craving](https://my.w.tt/featured/991325845)
    * [Holiday Favorites](https://my.w.tt/featured/488692807)
    * [Community Curator: @yabookprincess](https://my.w.tt/featured/923492479)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://my.w.tt/featured/814773184)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://my.w.tt/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://my.w.tt/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2F216538105%3Futm_source%3Dios%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26wp_page%3Dreading_part_end%26wp_uname%3Djustmy_thoughts%26wp_originator%3DEiOUEUQyxdxHzvXPLsKVy9kRpZ5QhVgz0HzPwjyxN3OQuroBcutK%252FVYD%252F%252BDTjykDuLexsN6X57V0gGhshX3h%252B6uQQ52ndow1t6UoCMljT%252FzYBJlywW%252B6YtEFBOC2IZhc%26_branch_match_id%3Dlink-871434996858737390)  
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2F216538105%3Futm_source%3Dios%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%26wp_page%3Dreading_part_end%26wp_uname%3Djustmy_thoughts%26wp_originator%3DEiOUEUQyxdxHzvXPLsKVy9kRpZ5QhVgz0HzPwjyxN3OQuroBcutK%252FVYD%252F%252BDTjykDuLexsN6X57V0gGhshX3h%252B6uQQ52ndow1t6UoCMljT%252FzYBJlywW%252B6YtEFBOC2IZhc%26_branch_match_id%3Dlink-871434996858737390)  


  
  
  


##  Maybe A Little 

by justmy_thoughts  


  


######  [Maybe A Little](https://my.w.tt/story/62029505-maybe-a-little)

Table of contents  


  * [ Intro  ](https://my.w.tt/216538105-maybe-a-little-intro)
  * [ Chapter 1  ](https://my.w.tt/216545626-maybe-a-little-chapter-1)
  * [ Chapter 2  ](https://my.w.tt/217540712-maybe-a-little-chapter-2)
  * [ Chapter 3  ](https://my.w.tt/223538224-maybe-a-little-chapter-3)
  * [ Chapter 4  ](https://my.w.tt/223538900-maybe-a-little-chapter-4)
  * [ Chapter 5  ](https://my.w.tt/258702836-maybe-a-little-chapter-5)
  * [ Chapter 6  ](https://my.w.tt/295810205-maybe-a-little-chapter-6)
  * [ Chapter 7  ](https://my.w.tt/305066657-maybe-a-little-chapter-7)
  * [ Chapter 8  ](https://my.w.tt/317650207-maybe-a-little-chapter-8)
  * [ Chapter 9  ](https://my.w.tt/338790357-maybe-a-little-chapter-9)
  * [ Chapter 10  ](https://my.w.tt/362402901-maybe-a-little-chapter-10)
  * [ Chapter 11  ](https://my.w.tt/374061617-maybe-a-little-chapter-11)
  * [ Chapter 12  ](https://my.w.tt/387295082-maybe-a-little-chapter-12)
  * [ Chapter 13  ](https://my.w.tt/398728296-maybe-a-little-chapter-13)
  * [ Chapter 14  ](https://my.w.tt/421181136-maybe-a-little-chapter-14)
  * [ Chapter 15  ](https://my.w.tt/543646330-maybe-a-little-chapter-15)
  * [ NOT AN UPDATE  ](https://my.w.tt/592962915-maybe-a-little-not-an-update)
  * [ Chapter 16  ](https://my.w.tt/617653595-maybe-a-little-chapter-16)
  * [ Chapter 17  ](https://my.w.tt/669061387-maybe-a-little-chapter-17)
  * [ Please Read  ](https://my.w.tt/732853070-maybe-a-little-please-read)






  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  


  


YOU ARE READING

### Maybe A Little

[Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)

There's literally one other Chyan story on Wattpad and they are otp so here.

[~~#~~ **boyxboy**](https://my.w.tt/stories/boyxboy) [~~#~~ **chaddanforth**](https://my.w.tt/stories/chaddanforth) [~~#~~ **highschoolmusical**](https://my.w.tt/stories/highschoolmusical) [~~#~~ **ryanevans**](https://my.w.tt/stories/ryanevans)

  1.   2. [ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  3. [ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=undefined&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+There%27s+literally+one+other+Chyan+story+on+Wattpad+and+they+are+otp+so+here.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)



# Intro 

  
  
4.3K  


  
95  


  
  
45  
  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/justmy_thoughts)  
by [justmy_thoughts](https://my.w.tt/user/justmy_thoughts)  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/justmy_thoughts)  


  
[ by **justmy_thoughts** ](https://my.w.tt/user/justmy_thoughts)  
Follow  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Maybe+A+Little+-+Intro+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F62029505-256-k590756.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+There%27s+literally+one+other+Chyan+story+on+Wattpad+and+they+are+otp+so+here.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D62029505&caption=%3Cb%3EMaybe+A+Little+-+Intro%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThere%27s+literally+one+other+Chyan+story+on+Wattpad+and+they+are+otp+so+here.&tags=boyxboy%2Cchaddanforth%2Chighschoolmusical%2Cryanevans%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/62029505)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Maybe%20A%20Little%20-%20Intro&body=Maybe%20A%20Little%20-%20Intro%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro)



Send

Send to Friend  


Share

[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Maybe+A+Little+-+Intro+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F62029505-256-k590756.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+There%27s+literally+one+other+Chyan+story+on+Wattpad+and+they+are+otp+so+here.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D62029505&caption=%3Cb%3EMaybe+A+Little+-+Intro%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThere%27s+literally+one+other+Chyan+story+on+Wattpad+and+they+are+otp+so+here.&tags=boyxboy%2Cchaddanforth%2Chighschoolmusical%2Cryanevans%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/62029505)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Maybe%20A%20Little%20-%20Intro&body=Maybe%20A%20Little%20-%20Intro%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro)


    
    
                                                      
    
    Soo I recently got obsessed with Chyan (Chad Danforth and Ryan Evans from HSM). Not sure if anyone besides me actually ships it but I want more fanfic and ya know if you can't find anything, do it yourself...or something like that. Not really sure, but as of right now most of it will probably focus around Chad. I also really enjoy the idea of Chad being shy and vulnerable so just go with it.
    
    
                                          

[ Continue reading next part ](https://www.wattpad.com/216545626-maybe-a-little-chapter-1)

  


  
Add




  
New Reading List  


  
Vote

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Maybe+A+Little+-+Intro+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F62029505-256-k590756.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+There%27s+literally+one+other+Chyan+story+on+Wattpad+and+they+are+otp+so+here.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D62029505&caption=%3Cb%3EMaybe+A+Little+-+Intro%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading%0A%0AThere%27s+literally+one+other+Chyan+story+on+Wattpad+and+they+are+otp+so+here.&tags=boyxboy%2Cchaddanforth%2Chighschoolmusical%2Cryanevans%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)  
[ ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/62029505)

  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Maybe%20A%20Little%20-%20Intro&body=Maybe%20A%20Little%20-%20Intro%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)
  * [ Report Story ](https://www.wattpad.com/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro)



  


Promoted stories

You'll also like

  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F62029505-256-k590756.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+There%27s+literally+one+other+Chyan+story+on+Wattpad+and+they+are+otp+so+here.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2F216538105-maybe-a-little-intro%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_reading)  


  
Where stories live. Discover now   


  
Log inSign Up  


  * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://my.w.tt/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




End file.
